warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Sandsturm *Borkenpelz *Farnpelz *Langschweif *Weißpelz *Maispfote *Wieselpfote *Rauchpfote *Fleckenschweif *Mausefell *Wolkenpfote *Dunkelstreif *Rußpelz *Blaustern Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Triefnase *Wolkenpfote *Prinzessin (nicht namentlich) *Gelbzahn *Braunschweif *Riesenstern *Streifenstern *Graustreif Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Glorreiche Zukunft *Feuer wird den Clan retten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein **Hochfelsen **Großfelsen Heilmittel *Wacholderbeeren Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Die Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, SternenClan, Zweibeinernest, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, Große Versammlung, DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (in der Originalausgabe eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Krieger, Ältester, Anführer, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattleere (in der Originalausgabe eigentlich Blattfall) *Redewendung: "Heiliger SternenClan", "Mit dem SternenClan jagen" Wissenswertes *Seite 28: Der Satzrest "All the covering of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 28: "(...) von den Überresten des Schutzwalls (...)" - Vor dem Wort Überresten müsste "geschwärzten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von blackened remains ist (vgl. Seite 17 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 28: "(...), miaute Sandsturm, als (...)" - Vor dem Wort als müsste "leise" stehen, da im Original die Rede von meowed softly ist (vgl. Seite 17 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "Brackenfur was crouched outside, while Longtail sat on watch near the entrance of the nursery, and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 30: "(...) wird es euch erzählen." - Statt es müsste es "wird euch erzählen, was auf der Großen Versammlung passiert ist" heißen, da im Original die Rede von what happened at the Gathering ist (vgl. Seite 19 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 31: Der Satzrest "(...) to serving her Clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 32, 34: Die Große Versammlung wird fälschlicherweise nur als Versammlung bezeichnet. *Seite 32: Der Satz "Cinderpelt's eyes narrowed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Rußpelz' Augen verengten sich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Rußpelz sah ihn fragend an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 20 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 32: Das Wort kann vom Satz "Viel kann ich nicht tun." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 20 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 32: Der Satz "This is going to make her worse." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das wird ihren Zustand (noch/mals) verschlimmern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie wird einen Rückfall erleiden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 21 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 32: Das Wort fehlt vom Satz "Sie fehlt mir so sehr, Feuerherz!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 21 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 33: Rogue - also Streuner - wird mit Einzelgänger übersetzt (vgl. Seite 21 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 33: Der Satzrest "(...) had grown up (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 21 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 34: Der Satzrest "(...) where the lichen used to grow." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 34: "Blaustern hörte sich verwirrt an." - Statt verwirrt müsste es "genervt" oder "gereizt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sounded irritable ist (vgl. Seite 23 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 35: Der Satzrest "He plunged straight on." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 23 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 35: Das Wort stern vom Satz "(...) - jetzt Tigerstern." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 23 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 36: Der Satz "How can I ever trust StarClan again - (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wie soll ich dem SternenClan je wieder vertrauen können - (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie soll ich je wieder an den SternenClan glauben - (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 24 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 36: "Der DonnerClan ist verflucht.." - Statt verflucht müsste es "verloren" oder "dem Untergang geweiht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von is doomed ist (vgl. Seite 24 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 36: "leaf-fall", also der Blattfall, wird fälschlicherweise mit Blattleere übersetzt (vgl. Seite 24 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 37: Der Satzrest "As if (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 37: Der SchattenClan wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als SternenClan bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 25 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 37: Der Satz "(...) ShadowClan makes crowfood of us all." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) SchattenClan Krähenfraß aus uns allen macht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) SternenClan sic uns alle den Krähen zum Fraß vorwirft." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 25 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 2es:Huellas peligrosas/Capítulo 2nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 2 Kategorie:Verweise